Christmas Kisses
by desertredwolf
Summary: AU. Severus gets an unexpected surprise for Christmas! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

This was written for the Secret Santa Exchange at The Golden Snitch. I hope you like it!

* * *

 **Christmas Kisses**

"I want a three-foot essay detailing the properties of calming draughts, the five main variations, and why never to use dittany in any of them. Due first lesson after winter holidays. You are dismissed."

Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, smirked to himself as the students, even the first-year Ravenclaws, groaned and seemed disheartened in being assigned homework over the winter break.

Standing in front of his desk, he watched as the students began quickly filing out of the classroom. A small group of Hufflepuffs chatted, far too loudly and animatedly for his taste, about their Christmas plans as they finished packing their supplies. He glared at them and felt some small sense of satisfaction as they cowered under his gaze.

Couldn't they wait until they were outside his classroom, before conducting themselves in such a detestable manner?

Sighing, he watched as the last student exited and closed the door behind them. He really was getting too old for this. He smirked at that thought. He had just turned forty, for Merlin's sake!

 _Quit acting like you are 140!_ he thought. Shaking his head, he returned to more important matters at hands. Now that the last lesson of the day had let out, he could finally focus on a few of his own projects before dinner—

BAM!

The door to his classroom crashed open. He repressed the urge, one that had been honed by decades of dueling and working as a spy, to curse the intruder into oblivion. Forcing himself to lower his wand, he was about to start assigning lengthy detentions, when he realized just exactly who was in his classroom.

First-year Runes professor, Hermione Granger.

He watched as she walked purposefully into the room. Severus would never admit it out loud, but he admired the way she carried herself.

"Ms. Granger, this is hardly proper behavior for a professor of Hogwarts," he said, glaring at the young professor standing before him.

"Profes— Severus, I would like to speak with you for a moment, please," she said in a rush.

"Ms. Granger," he said in a measured tone, "I don't believe I gave you permission to address me by my first name alone. Just because you are now a… _colleague_ does not automatically give you that right," he replied harshly.

She blushed and closed her eyes. After taking a deep breath, she reopened eyes.

"Professor, I really would like to speak with you, please."

"And it would appear you already have," he replied. "Now, please leave my classroom."

"B-But—!" she exclaimed.

"Ms. Granger, I do believe I've made myself clear. Kindly close the door on your way—"

"Shut up!"

He raised an eyebrow at her response.

"Excuse me?" he replied in a low tone.

"I said," she now whispered, "shut up. Please."

"Ms. Granger, just because you are now a professor and above having points taken from you, does not mean that you can conduct yourself in such a manner," he said testily.

He was already irritated due to the upcoming holidays and this witch would not leave! Merlin! All he wanted to do at the moment was work on his potions in peace.

She was silent after that last remark and he took the time to briefly study her. She was one of the youngest professors in Hogwarts history, but that fact hardly seemed to register with her, if at all. As much as he loathed to admit it, she was a strong force of magic and determination, all in a class of her own.

Normally, he would have said that nothing phased her. She was, after all, the quintessential Gryffindor.

So why was she biting her lip anxiously?

"Ms. Granger, if you have nothing to say, kindly remove yourself from—"

"I do have something to say!" she blurted out. "I just- I'm trying…"

She started to anxiously pace in front of him. He waited for her to finish her sentence, but instead she appeared to be lost in her thoughts. She toyed with the end of her braid and Severus resisted the urged to grab her hand. To stop her from fidgeting, of course.

"Ms. Granger, are you well?" he questioned.

"I-I am not," she replied hesitantly.

"Well then," he sneered. "I assume you recall where the Hospital Wing is located. Considering Mr. Potter had a reserved bed there."

"Not like that! And we're not talking about him!" she shouted.

"We were not talking at all," he said, giving her a pointed look, "considering you have not been able to finish voicing a thought."

She glared at him. He was sure she was going to storm out of the classroom, a part of him hoped she would, but instead she did the last thing he ever expected.

She reached out, grabbed the front of his robes, and pulled him into a kiss.

He was shocked and before he could do anything, the kiss was over.

"I know," she replied, tears welling in her eyes. "I will remove myself from your classroom, Professor."

She turned around and began to walk out of the room. He couldn't think, couldn't process, what had just happened. Ms. Granger, Gryffindor and best friend to Mr. Potter, had just kissed him.

Years later, he still couldn't explain what happened next. There were some things, he knew, that could not be understood.

And acting on instinct was one of them.

Just as she was about to reach the door, he abruptly shut and locked it with a silent, wandless spell.

"Hermione!"

He strode up to her, taking in her surprised expression along the way, and captured her lips in a kiss. They stood there — for a heartbeat or an hour, Severus wasn't sure. All he had meant to do was return the kiss she had given him. But he felt her relax into him, her gentle hands reach up and cup his face…

And he pulled back.

"I apologize. I—"

He noticed that despite pulling back slightly, they were still rather closely entwined. When had he moved his hands to her waist?

"You should," she murmured.

Two words. Morgana only knew why, but they felt like knives to the heart.

"I was not aware that I was—"

"I don't remember ever giving you permission to address me by my first name alone," she interrupted, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

His mouth fell open. Of all the things to say! Bloody Gryffindors.

"I believe you gave me permission when you kissed me," he pointed out bluntly.

Smiling, tears in her eyes (although Severus was sure, or at least hoped, these were good tears), she pulled him in to another kiss.

"Happy Christmas, Severus."

* * *

 **Word count, not including title or author's notes: 1119**


End file.
